Raw Revenge
by BabbleBaby
Summary: Lucas Scott betrayed Brooke with the worst person possible. It's only fair she returns the favour. But she’s not stopping at a kiss... set in season 1 Brooke/Dan - PLEASE READ Authors Note


**Title:** Raw Revenge

**Pairing:** Brooke/Dan

**Setting: **Season 1

**Summary: **Lucas Scott betrayed Brooke with the worst person possible. It's only fair she returns the favour. But she's not stopping at a kiss...

**Authors note: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING!! I always liked Brooke as she was in season 1, slutty, a little mean, not so high on the moral standards, so that's how I've written her in this. It's not a love story, Brooke and Dan aren't going to fall in love and run off into the sunset together. It's sex. She wants revenge and he's got a hot sixteen year old throwing themselves at him. I know this isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea, and I don't expect it to be one of my more popular pieces but I'd appreciate it if you kept your comments to the story and not my choice to write it. That being said I'd really like to know what you think because this is far, far, far, far, far out of my comfort zone so good, bad, ugly, if it's related to the story I'd love to hear it!**

Anyone who's reading my naley stuff – I'm working on it I promise and I apologise for the lack of updates, school's crazy and writers block, and all the usual excuses but bear with me please!

Big huge thanks to **Ashley, Kris, Molly, Andie **and **Lori** for being the best buddies and convincing me that I needed to finally give this idea a shot, and it was worth putting it out there! I love you all!

_Thank you to **Amy** for letting me know that this story was showing up blank - I hope the problem is fixed now! (30/06/08)  
_

* * *

Pulling her car up into the drive way she glanced around and took a deep breath. She could do this, she nodded at her reflection. She could easily do this. He deserved this.

Reaching into her purse she titled the rear view mirror so it was fixed on her face and pouted, smearing the dark blood red lipstick across her lips. Taking her brush she dragged it through her long dark locks and took two holders, securing it into bunches. She titled her head studying the image before her. She wondered briefly if maybe that was too much, but it was fleeting, barely even registering, after all she knew men, knew men like him, and had had many a man like him. He'd enjoy that touch. She smirked at the thought – almost as much as he'd enjoy hers.

Opening the door she climbed out of the car, smoothing the short denim skirt down the little of her smooth taunt legs it covered as she stood, looking at the doorway before her she shucked off the guilt that stirred somewhere deep down in her stomach. They were the ones who should feel guilty, not her. Peyton she'd deal with later – but this was for Lucas. Purposefully she stalked away from her car, her spike heeled sandals clicking against the ground, the sound getting lost in the wind as she made her way up the steps to the door. She took a second to muse how different the place looked when it wasn't covered in drunk and horny teenagers. Her fist stopped just short of hitting the door, and she tugged her strappy v-neck top so more of her push up bra enhanced cleavage was on display, well one out of two was here. Raising her fist once again and knocking this time she pondered what kind of a freak she must be to get horny from heartbreak – she shrugged – the same kind of freak who sets out to sleep with her ex boyfriends estranged father as revenge she supposed.

"Miss Davis." Dan Scott slightly raised a confused eyebrow at the pretty teen that stood before him, greeting the girl before him warmly despite not understanding her presence. He'd just returned home from work, and had been annoyed when he'd heard a car pull up outside the beach house. He knew it wasn't Nathan, despite the fact that it was a Friday night and this was where he was supposed to be, and he really was not in the mood for visitors. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Nathan home?" She purred easily, having already known exactly what she was going to say. Of course she knew Nathan was in fact not home, had made sure she knew that fact by hanging around Tutor Girls locker that afternoon and listening in on their plans. The sickening couple had agreed to a tutor session after school, and then Nathan had insisted on taking Haley to get ice cream. Honestly, ice cream? Nathan had never taken Peyton out on a real date, and he certainly never insisted on taking her former best friend out for something as disgustingly sweet and G-rated as ice cream, just because she was too hot and needed to be cooled down. Brooke had to use everything in her not to roll her eyes as she remembered the vomit inducing sap that had sprung from Tree Hills previous bad boys mouth as she looked on at his father, she really hoped tutor session was code for fucking on school property or hell really had frozen over. Of course according to Lucas, Nathan and Haley weren't even having sex, on school property or anywhere else. She'd told him time and again that had to be a lie, and after the previous weeks revelations she prayed she'd been right. She might just have to kill herself if sweet, plain, innocent Haley James could get Nathan-sleeps with anything with boobs-Scott to stay faithful without screwing him while she herself couldn't get the good Scott son to keep it in his pants despite giving it to him anyway he desired.

"Nathan?" He watched amused as the young girl before him rolled her shoulders back, trying to subtly thrust her chest forward and look up at him from underneath heavy dark lashes. Flirting 101 was playing out right in front of him, but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the view. "No, he's not."

"Oh." She feigned surprise, running a finger along the swell of her breast as she eyed the man in front of her, nibbling a little on her lip as she took in the way his strongly muscled arms could be seen through the opaqueness of his white shirt, his tie pulled loose, the hair of his chest poking out of the few buttons that had been undone at the neck. She could already feel her body reacting to what was going to happen on the other side of this door. "Do you think maybe I could wait inside?"

"Of course – come in." She smiled, a faux innocent smile that had him shaking his head and chuckling as she brushed past him, her breasts just skimming his chest. He watched as her ass swayed seductively from side to side as she walked further into the house. "I don't know how long he'll be I think he's out with Haley."

"Oh." Brooke stopped in her planned precise movements for a moment to look honestly startled at the elder man, she hadn't missed the way the other girls name had been tinged when it fell from his lips. Interesting, there seems to be at least one Scott in this town not completely armoured by the little tutor girl – between Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan she was starting to think she was only one in this town who didn't think the sun rose and set just for little Haley James. It kind of made her want him more. "Well, I'll wait a while anyway, if that's okay, Mr. Scott?"

His name came out in barely more than a gravely whisper and he looked over at her, taking in her naked legs, her high young breasts and her pouting seductive lips. She may be young, and her game predictable, but she definitely didn't look like a sixteen year old girl. The Davis' ran in the same social circles that they did, and he could admit that he'd noticed in the past couple of years or so that their daughter had blossomed considerably, had heard men say as much when Patrick Davis walked away and the whiskey was flowing freely, he'd even caught a twinkling eye or two that told him that a couple have done more than just admired this beauty from a far.

"A pretty girl like you can keep an old guy like me company for as long as you'd like." He watched as she shook off her cropped jacket, displaying more flawless skin to his gaze, her breasts threatening to fall from her top as she did so, her eyes caught his as he moved them from her chest, and he was pleasantly surprised when she smirked back at him through pouted lips.

"Oh Mr Scott, you're not old at all. All the cheerleaders talk about what a DILF you are."

"Dilf?" The signature Scott smirk was present on his lips as he questioned her, and they both knew he knew exactly what she meant. She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow in return before she turned and walked further into the house, stopping outside his office.

"You know I've been to this place a million times, and I know all the rooms..."

I bet, he thought, watching the way her lips moved seductively as she spoke, her tongue darting and licking her lips as she was savouring every word they formed. He could feel his body heating at how sexual she was, every move screamed sex and he hadn't had any since Deb threw him out. She clasped her index finger between her teeth as she looked over at him, leaning against the door her back arched out, one leg hooked over the other in a way that made that tiny skirt shorten still, and his pants tighten as an image of his cock replacing her finger jumped into his mind.

"But I've never been in this one. Nate always locks it."

"I tell him to." She noticed his voice was slightly lower and she gave herself a mental pat on the back. Turning him on, that was phase one, and the man in front oh her was definitely turned on.

"Do you think I could see it?" Her gaze purposely lingered on his lower body as she asked before looking up innocently into his eyes. "Your office I mean."

He watched her for a moment, trying to work out if this was all a big tease or not, he knew of her reputation around this town. The textbook bored little starved for attention rich girl who substituted sex for love. She should watch herself really, that's how Deb ended up a mother at 18.

He nodded, reaching past her to unlock the door, expecting her to walk away, instead she slid further across the door and arched into his body as he leaned forward. Her breasts pushed up against his strong broad chest. He could feel her hard nipples pebbled between them through the thin material of his shirt. When she thrust her hips so they met his he growled, moving his arms to trap her against the door. "You better watch yourself little girl." He hissed into her ear, her breath caught at the sound, and the feel of his muscular body against hers. "You're playing with fire."

"I'm not a little girl." She breathed out, looking up so her eyes were locked with his, mischief twinkling in her green orbs, "And maybe I want to be burned."

He stared down at her, his blue eyes darkening as he watched and felt her breasts rising and falling against him, she stood up on her tip toes, her panties dampening as he grew against her at the sensation it gave them, her lips hovered just above his. "Burn me."

He needed no further encouragement, he descended his mouth onto hers, roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth, he'd expected a fruity tasting gloss that would take him back to his youth, but he was greeted with the waxy taste of freshly applied lipstick, mixed with a slight tinge of diet coke.

She fumbled blindly behind her for the handle to open the door as she tangled her tongue with his. He kissed so differently to Lucas, who had taken his time to taste every inch of her mouth, cradling her head, waiting for to initiate anything further. Her mind flashed with images of him doing the same to the girl she'd trusted more than anyone and she grabbed angrily at the handle turning it and shoving the door open, breaking the kiss only to grab onto Dan's tie and pull him back into the office.

The door slammed loudly shut behind them but neither noticed as he already had her sat on top of his desk, he stood between her spread legs as their mouths fought against each other, her skirt pushed up over her hips as his large hands cupped her against him, the pads of his fingers digging into her skin.

"I can already smell how wet you are." He whispered in her ear, the pure sex in his voice causing her to moan out loud. She could smell it too, she didn't think she'd ever been so aroused in her life, and definitely never this quickly. He'd done nothing more than kiss her and she was sure his pants would be damp from the way her thong covered mound had rubbed against him. She didn't know if it was the knowledge of what finding out about this would do to Lucas, or the fact that this powerful attractive man clearly wanted her, but she could swear she'd come any second and he hadn't even really touched her yet.

He stood back, looking at her with her hands placed behind her supporting her weight, her hair falling over her shoulders, her black bra showing from where her top had twisted around, the barely there skirt that had teased him now screwed up against her waist, her long spread legs displaying a scrap of barely there lace that had slipped between her lips and now did nothing to conceal the view of what was once beneath it. He reached forward, tugging at the front of the underwear that fell apart easily against his strength. He stroked a finger softly against the downy hairs that lay either side of where she wanted him to touch, enjoying the way she whimpered and shifted her lips. They both hissed as he suddenly roughly pushed two fingers inside of her - her wet heat clenched around his fingers. With the rumours he'd heard about Brooke Davis in this town he hadn't expected her to be so tight. He smirked as she let out a frustrated moan moving her hips against him trying to get him to move the digits inside of her - the beauty of youth. "Tell me what you want."

"Move them..."

"Move what?"

"Your fingers..."

"Do what with my fingers?"

"Move them." She panted, trying to move herself on his fingers, but he reached out and easily held her still with a large hand spanned on her stomach.

He watched, enjoying seeing the frustration in her eyes as she bit her lip, closing her eyes, as he felt her pulse around him, his hand being saturated with her juices.

"Brooke." He demanded, and her eyes fluttered open. "Tell me."

"Please." She begged, unused to being the submissive one, but enjoying it more than she'd have thought. "Fuck me with your fingers."

"Who?"

"Da-" She started but he shook his head, his face so calm if it wasn't for the large bulge in his pants she'd think she was having no effort on him at all, as she realised what he wanted her to say. "Please. Fuck me with your fingers, Mr Scott."

His thick fingers pumped inside of her and she let out a sound she'd never heard from herself before from somewhere in the back of her throat as he did so. Fuck it felt good. He kept moving them aggressively inside of her, a heavy hand holding her still, until he could feel her edge nearing, her whimpers getting louder, her clit standing hard in his unobstructed view of her teenage sex. She fought to move him, to meet his thrust when they became slower and languid, tears pricking at her eyes – she so was fucking horny "Make me come!"

He laughed a gruff laugh as he pulled his fingers from her, and took his hand from her stomach, moving to his belt. Stopping only when he saw her thin fingers heading to replace the ones she was missing. "Patience."

He reached out, shaking his head, as he took her hands from where they'd just reached the tops of her thighs, and using them to tug her off the desk and onto her feet, kissing her dirtily for a moment as he lead them to his pants. "First me, then you."

"Fuck you." She growled, frustrated she pushed him away, but as much as a voice inside screamed for her to walk out of the door and go home and fuck herself stupid with her vibrator she couldn't bring herself to actually walk away.

"You will, beautiful." He undid his shirt, throwing that and his tie behind him before he pushed his pants and boxers down, his cock springing out thick and hard, his hand wrapped around it and pumped it a few times as he listened to her breathing become more ragged, and watched her unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. "Strip."

She nodded, unbuttoning the useless skirt and ridding herself of it before tearing her top over her shirt, he closed the distance between them, popping the front clasp of her bra and spreading the cups, pushing it off her shoulders. As it hit the ground his hands palmed her breasts cupping and squeezing them as his length rubbed against her stomach. His hands travelled upwards on to her shoulders and guided her on to her knees.

She kept her eyes trained on him, a trait she'd yet to know a guy not to like, as she leaned forward, taking his head into her mouth and sucking on it lightly, feeling smug at the pleasured sigh he released and the way his hands cupped the back of her head urging her to take in more of him. He'd been so controlled this whole time she was eager for him to react to her as strong as she had him.

His hips rocked against her mouth as she moved, licking and sucking, her hand stroking the base, her tongue paying close attention to the sensitive nerve endings at the head. She reached beneath him, cupping his balls and tickling at them gently, tasting the precum that sprouted at the sensation, his breathing got harsher still.

"You like that?" She pulled away, smirking up at him, enjoying this strong man looking breathlessly and desperately down at her.

"Keep going." He ordered, and she winked before taking him deeply into her throat. He stroked surprisingly softly at her hair as she moved her mouth over him, her hands and mouth playing him to a practiced perfection. "Fuck that's good."

The room smelled of sex, raw, animalistic sex, and Brooke couldn't believe the way her plan had played out. A quick fuck you to Lucas by fucking his dad had been the plan. Sure she'd presumed Dan would be good in bed, but this was something else, god it had been so long since she'd been fucked, really truly fucked. Lucas was an attentive lover, eager to learn, but his inexperience was evident and this was entirely different, this was a man who knew what he wanted, knew how to get it, and damn if it didn't make her pulse with need. She was brought out of her thoughts by his hands roughly twining around the ponytail holders that secured her hair in those school girl bunches as he took control, using her mouth to reach his peak, a loud bellowing groan ringing out in the room as he emptied himself down her throat.

Pulling away she wiped at her mouth, and fluttered her eye lashes at him, lying back and spreading her legs as wide as years of cheerleading allowed. "My turn?"

He was surprised to feel himself growing a little already at the sight of her spread and wanton, he wasn't as young as he used to be but the prospect of being inside of her was enough to get him going and he was certain by the time he gave her that much deserved orgasm he'd be more than ready to do just that. "Stand up."

She pouted but did as he asked, at this moment in time she didn't think there would be a thing she'd deny him as long as he'd just make her come!

He guided her over to the leather sofa that lay next to the window and pushed her to sit down. Kneeling before her he pushed at her knees. "Spread them."

She happily obliged, and he ran his hands along their length, the feel of his calloused fingers along her smooth skin caused her to shiver and whimper, raising her hips up to him in offering. He rested his hands on the tops of her thighs and leaned forward, licking just around the outskirt of her lips as he had earlier with his fingers, tasting her juices from where it lingered on the soft hairs.

"Don't tease." She near enough sobbed, desperate for release.

"Touch your tits." He ordered and she immediately brought her hands to her breasts, massaging them a couple of times before pinching the nipples and moaning loudly. His tongue dove into her wetness, lapping at her and she thought she was going to cry with relief as the sensation over took her.

"Oh god yes." He placed three fingers side of her, twisting them as they moved, and his tongue reached out and flicked at the bundle of nerves that had taken control of her body.

Her mewls and moans and curses filled the room as she squirmed on the sofa not being able to think of anything else but the pleasure she was getting. All thoughts of revenge fleeting her mind as she strove for release.

His name fell from her lips as her legs snapped shut, crossing behind his head. He pushed them apart, moving away and standing above her as she sagged against the sofa catching her breath.

"Where are you..."

He looked back at her, not needing to say anything to silence her as he walked over to the desk, opening a drawer and taking out a condom and putting it on himself. "Come here,"

She walked brazenly over to him, enjoying the way his eyes perused her naked body lustfully, he stood back and motioned for her to stand before him, turning around so she was facing away. Eagerly she placed her hands on the desk in front of her, widening her stance, sticking her ass out and shaking a little, looking over her shoulder and winking at him. "Fuck me."

He grabbed her and pushed her further forward, thrusting himself deep inside of her in one movement. "I haven't been inside someone this tight since college."

"More" She moaned in response, her finger nails digging into the expensive wood as he stretched her out and moved inside of her forcibly.

Moans, grunts and harsh breathing took over room, the desk shaking beneath their combined force. The front of her body was practically flush against the top of it, the sensation on her sensitive nipples sending jolts straight to her clit.

He came first – filling the condom in short bursts as he lifted her from the desk, tugging at one nipple as the fingers of his other hand strummed her clit, she screamed, the combined sensation of that final jerk inside her and the slight pain from how hard he pinched her nipple sending her falling over the edge and she was sure she'd of fell hard onto the desk if somehow her brain hadn't told her to put her arms out.

He moved away from her, throwing the condom into the waste bin beside them, putting on his pants, he looked at her where she'd just began dressing herself wondering how she was going to react. "You can't tell my son."

She spoke finally, and rolling her eyes a little, even the bad ones seemed to have a conscience after orgasm. "Which one?"

She brushed past him, similar to the way she had done earlier when entering the house and placed the wet, ripped panties she no longer had use for into his pocket. Standing on her tip toes she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for your help."

"Help?" He asked perplexed and she just smiled back mysteriously. "Feel free to stop by for that kind of help anytime."

"I just might." She nodded, exiting the house and skipping down the steps, climbing into her beetle. She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a picture of her and Lucas, cuddled up together at some party, she stroked his face lovingly for a moment before laughing, and tearing the picture in two "Shouldn't fuck with a Daddy's girl, Scott. She might just fuck your daddy!"


End file.
